


Steamboat Suzy

by Babystiles



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Steamboat Suzy, supportive girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: You convince Tori to let Jade play steamboat Suzy.
Relationships: Jade West/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Steamboat Suzy

"They lost her blood?" You ask, your eyebrows furrowed as Jade leaned against the hospital wall. 

"Mhmm," She said, looking less than concerned as she stared off down the hallway. 

"Jade," you move in front of her, tilting her head to force eye contact. She's refusing to meet your eyes. "Did you steal Tori's blood?" You tilt your head further, finally capturing her gaze. Her uncaring expression fades a little bit as soon as your eyes connect with hers. 

"Purposefully misplaced?" She shrugged her shoulders, her face falling a bit. You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. 

"Baby, must you commit crimes everywhere we go?" You shake your head. 

"It was just a little pint," she mumbles, tearing her eyes away from yours and looking at the ground. "I just wanted-"

"I know," you cut her off, cupping her cheek gently. "I know," you repeat. You lean in and give her a quick kiss to her lips before turning away. 

"Where are you going?" She asked, brows furrowed. 

"Be right back," you call over your shoulder. Your steps are confident and determined as you retrace them path to where they had taken tori. You walk in without asking and tori immediately rolls her eyes and head with a groan. 

"I just kicked out your hornet of a girlfriend, do I need to call the nurse?" She asked. 

"Not if this conversation goes well," you grit your teeth a bit. 

"I am so not in the mood to be handling crazy #2, okay?"

"Listen tori, you get to be the star of a lot, okay? For whatever reason, people like your bubblegum, pop star bit, so would it really kill you to give this part to jade? She's only being this way because she's been wanting this role since she first saw it. Jade is an actress. She wants to be an actress. You don't see her snagging your... singing... roles..." you stammer a bit, trying to find the right connections. "Anyways, you know what I mean. Jade is a bitch, okay? Not with me but I always the way she treats people and we're working on it. But, jeez tori, you get everything, just let her have this," you cross your arms over your chest as you finish. Tori is staring you with a conflicted expression, still holding her palm towards the ceiling with a bandaid on her forearm. 

"I got the role fair in square," she said stubbornly. 

"You are so self centered," you shake your head with a defeated sigh. "Fine. Whatever. Keep the damn role," you walk out with a frustrated roll of your eyes. You couldn't go back to jade just yet, not when you failed her. Jade had been genuinely excited after her audition for Suzy. She thought she had tried her best and she had smiled so big when you told her that you were proud of her. Watching tori get the role instead of jade had been devastating to you so you couldn't imagine what it did to Jade. It was a small role for a small school play but it was everything to Jade. 

"If I can't get this stupid role against tori, how am I going to make it as a serious actress?"

The pain in her voice was still ringing in your ears as you pick up coffee from the cafeteria. You drink it because you paid for it and you need the caffeine boost but it tastes like complete shit. 

Jade is outside of robbie's room when you go back and you're startled when you see the excited look on her face. 

"Uh oh, you didn't manually draw that next pint of blood from tori, did you?" You ask cautiously. 

"No! Sikowitz just called me, he wants me back to the school in ten to get dressed for the opening scene," she said. 

"Holy shit, you're playing Suzy?" You asked, nearly dropping your coffee. 

"I'm playing Suzy!" She threw her arms around your neck and smashed her lips against yours. You put your hands on her waist to balance her and kiss her with as much enthusiasm. 

"Come on then!" You pull away and grab her hand to lead her out of the hospital. You drive her car because she can't shaking her leg. You get to the school in under five minutes and jade jumps out before you can even get the car in park. You smile fondly as she screams at people on her way. 

By the time you get backstage? Jade is already almost fully dressed in costume. There's students rushing around her, touching up her makeup and fixing her costume. 

"Thirty seconds, on stage, on stage, for the love of Gandhi, on stage!" Sikowitz yelled from sidestage. You grabbed Jade's wrist as soon as she moved towards Sikowitz, tugging her back towards you. 

"What? I gotta go!" She panicked. 

"Breathe," you smile softly. "Good luck," you lean forward and press a kiss to her lips, feeling her body relax a little. 

"Thank you," she whispered softly. 

"Jade!" Sikowitz shouted. 

"I'm coming!" She screamed back. 

"I'll be front row, okay?" She pressed one more kiss to your lips then followed sikowitz. You walk out from backstage and take a seat out front, waiting for the curtains to open. 

A big smile graces your face as soon as the curtains open and jade is right out front. Her eyes catch yours and you give her a wink and a bright smile.


End file.
